


Nathaniel

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two take on Anita and Nathaniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathaniel

As she watched him walk across the room, she had to wonder why she hadn't noticed the changes in him before, or if she had why they hadn't fully registered before now. He was far from the ultra submissive leopard she'd first met and rescued. There was an ease and confidence about him and his smile reached his violet eyes where it never had before.

Nathaniel had grown up and while she'd noticed the little changes in him she hadn't really noticed the impact those changes had on him as a whole. It made her very glad he was hers.

XXXXXXXX

 

Micah watched Anita as she watched Nathaniel. He knew what she saw in the young leopard, he too had watched Nathaniel change and grow too. At first Nathaniel changed because she wanted him too, then he changed for himself. He finally understood what Anita had been telling him about being able to handle himself.

It hadn't been a hardship to keep Nathaniel in their bed. It was what Anita wanted. Nathaniel was someone she trusted in her rapidly changing world. As time went by, it more and more became what he wanted too. He'd learned that while Nathaniel was inexperienced, he was also someone he could trust, just as he trusted Anita. The friendship he built with the young man was not just as Nimar-raj and pard member. It was more. Much more. Nathaniel was an ally when they needed to dish out some tough love to Anita. He was an observer and could give insight to their partner when Anita was too busy fighting herself to realize what she was doing to herself and those she loved. He'd also watched as Nathaniel tried to teach Anita it was okay to be dominate and that love came in many forms.


End file.
